


dave: Be the Romeo to Karkat's Juliet

by MissAubs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Theater - Freeform, play, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAubs/pseuds/MissAubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat is ready to be in one of the biggest plays of his acting career, if he lands the major role of Romeo, he can be in any theater school in the state, but when cool kid Dave strider steals the lead from under his feet what role does karkat get? oh right, Juliet. all though he can't stand this asshole, and every thing he does makes karkat sick, he might just be falling for this shade wearing, ass hat of a Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dave: Be the Romeo to Karkat's Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> DAVE AND KARKAT ARE HEAD CANNON ALBINO, hope your cool with that <3 please enjoy! 
> 
> any questions about the story? my tumblr is norisakurada.tumblr.com 
> 
> \---  
> also, i am not the best writer out there, this is one of my first real fanfics.

Today is a big day; in fact it is the biggest day in Karat’s young life, well to his standards. Karkat is one of the 40 students selected to be apart of Romeo and Juliet at the Broadway standard theater down town. If you are apart of this play, you could be accepted into any theater school in the city, even the scratch academy of the fine arts, the best school in the state. Karkat’s ambitions are extremely high, he wants to be Romeo, he believes if he can achieve such a role any school would be begging to have him. But all to quickly, Karkat’s dreams of fame will soon become one of his greatest nightmares. 

~---~

Karkat and his friend jade arrived at the theater house. Karkat was a relatively short boy, he had pale skin, bright red eyes, and his hair was as white as snow. Jade was his right hand gal, she was taller than him and had thick black hair. Her face was adorned with freckles and circular glasses. The two of them had just been picked to be in a fancy production there local, but very famous, theater is putting on. As they got to the front door Karkat noticed it was extremely large even to normal theater standards. 

“Are you nervous?” jade teased as they walked in. 

“well fuck, this is only the most important production of my theater career, if I want to be anything els than a lowly peasant, struggling to be seen as more than an ass kissing, bulge sucking, actor, then yea I guess I am pretty fucking nervous. “ 

Jade laughed and rolled her eyes while walking threw the doors.“You could have just said yes”. Soon they reached the main part of the theater were the stage and seats are. It was large and beautiful, just like Karkat imagined. The walls were covered in intricate paintings of past productions, the roof was filled with bright, sparkling lights, and the floors were made of solid oak. Karkat smiled and thought to him self “I’m home”. 

“Ah Karkat, jade, please come in, you’re the second to last to arrive, we are still waiting on one more actor. Please have a seat.” The director called. Karkat saw jade smile brightly because he was none other than Jake English, jades half brother. She ran up and gave him a giant hug while Karkat trailed along behind. 

“Ha-ha, why hello dearest sister, your looking jolly good!” jade giggled while punching him lightly in the arm “I get my good looks from you”. He smiled and gestured for her and Karkat to sit. 

“Now then. Hello students of all ages. As you know you are the best of the best actors we could find in our beloved state, and I need all of you to help make this play possible. My name is Mr. English, and please address me as such” he looked to jade and Karkat and gave them a wink “now if you could all grab a script and-“ Jake was cut off by the sound of the theater door being opened and slammed shut. A boy with bleach blonde hair and aviators walked in. his stride was mechanical like, but natural at the same time. Karkat grinded his teeth, just great, he had to deal with this dush bag, out of all of the dush bags in the state, in the world; he had to deal with him. “Ah, Dave Strider, so nice of you to join us” said Jake.

\---

Dave made his way over to a seat in one of the rows. “Sorry Jake, I was caught up at the station, the sweet tones you enjoy listening to every morning don’t play by them selves ya know, plus, you gotta have my melodic voice in your ears now and then to. “ 

Jake sighed “that’s Mr. English to you Dave Strider, even thou you know me, you are still a student. Please try to make it to rehearsals on time, thank you” Dave shrugged and slumped in his chair. 

Karkat hissed, “Why on earth is this fucker here? Out of all the people I can’t stand he is the number one man on my shit list of dick heads”. 

“Well he may be a slacker and a shity person in general but he is my friend and a fantastic actor. If only his ‘beats’ were as great as his acting”. Karkat busted into laughter at jade’s remark. “Yea he is a great actor, ill give him that”. 

“Now then like I was saying, grab your scripts and get in a line by the stage. When you get up there, please state your name and the role you will be auditioning for, if you don’t mind either way, just say you would love to be anything.” The teens did as they were told, grabbing their scripts and getting in line. The first student up was a spunky, read haired gal. She had a golden retriever at her heals and red glasses on her eyes. 

“Hello my name is Terezi Pyrope and I would LOVE to be the nurse of Juliet.” Terezi was legally blind but still could see the outline of most things, as it turns out that was all she needed to act on a stage because she has done multiple plays and can still get around. After her monologue was over she took a deep bow and practically skipped off the stage with her dog trailing behind. 

“She is very good, probably goanna get the part,” Karkat whispered to jade. She nodded in agreement. Next was a boy named john, then a boy named tavros, a girl named feferi, a boy named sollux, and so on so fourth until jade, Dave, and Karkat were the last ones left. Jade went on stage and smiled. 

“Hi, I’m Jade Harley and I would like the role of Juliet’s mother. “ Jake nodded a go ahead and so she started. The monologue was from the seen were Juliet’s mother tells her to marry Paris. Her performance was flawless and while she left Karkat gave her a thumbs up. “Break a leg” she called out to him. He gulped a bit, shook his hands, and made his way up the stairs and onto the stage. 

“Hello I’m Karkat Vantas and I would love the role of Romeo.” Jake smiled and signaled for him to go on. Karkat began a monologue from the balcony seen. “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” he continued on and the monologue ended within a minute’s time. Jakes face possessed a wondering look and signaled Karkat off the stage. Karkat went to sit by jade. Then it was Dave’s turn. Dave strode onto the stage like he owned it, not even a hint of fear. Karkat made a bluh sound to him self before Dave began. 

“Hello I am Dave Strider and I will be auditioning for Romeo as well.” Karkat gave Dave the death stare, “that little shit” thought Karkat. How could he even think he, wait what. That ass hole just did the exact same monologue. Oh Karkat was angry now, especially when he saw Mr. English clap.  


After every one was done, Jake and his stage manager, Roxy, sorted threw the auditions and started to select, after fifteen minutes Jake got up and addressed the audience. “Will Mr. strider and Mr. Vantas please stay behind for call backs, every one els, the cast list will be up tomorrow.” Karkat sighed. “Good luck Karkat!” jade waved good-bye to him as she left the theater, she was the last to go. Once Mr. English was sure they were all gone he smiled at the two boys. “Well it seams I have a dilemma, two amazing actors, the best of the class, and only one role. So I have decided to do something uncommon in theater now a-days. Karkat, I would love for you to play the part of Juliet and Dave will be Romeo." 

Dave laughed a little to loudly “oh what a dramatic change of events” his red eyes focused on Karkat’s shocked face.


End file.
